


wouldn't it be nice

by honeycombkiss



Series: Disneyland Inspired Stories [1]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU - mermaid, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, and someones a mermaid, basically an endless summer taking place on paradise pier, mermaid au, mermaid folklore, paradise pier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycombkiss/pseuds/honeycombkiss
Summary: The beach looked amazing, in Louis’ opinion. Granted, the moonlight always made the waves sparkle, and the joyous shouts of friends always made the beach seem alive, but somehow it felt different that night. The waves obeyed their lunar queen, coming back to kiss the shore over and over again.andLouis wants to ask Harry a million questions, but it’s too loud and the moment is all wrong. If Harry weren’t having the time of his life, Louis might selfishly whisk him away to somewhere quiet. Somewhere where the music didn’t feel like electricity, and the moonlight like magic.//or:Magic is in the air when Louis and Harry fall in love under the golden sun, on the loveliest seaside attraction.





	1. i lost my heart at sea

**Author's Note:**

> Wow wow wow. Wow, this story has been in the works for longer than I can really say. Writing this story was completely self-indulgent. It was born of my love for Disneyland Resort's Paradise Pier. It really is the loveliest seaside attraction. I fell in love with the place back in 2002. As many might know, the place was completely different back then. My second favorite Disney movie is The Little Mermaid, and I grew up watching Aquamarine, and the likes. There is also a strong influence from Pacific Ocean Park. If you do not know anything about that magical place of yesteryear, please do yourself a favor and research it. As well, reading mermaid folklore, legends, and myths is a lovely pass time.
> 
> So, this is my love letter to one of my very happiest places on earth. I hope I do it justice. I hope you fall in love, too.
> 
> I have a mix that I listened to while working on this story. You can find it HERE.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not claim that this happened, or that anything like this happened. Nothing in this story is my own, except the plot and my own ideas. Paradise Pier is obviously owned by Disney. Mermaid folklore is owned by ???? I don’t know, but definitely not me.  
> No thoughts, ideas, or opinions are necessarily held by me or the boys of One Direction. They are merely part of the telling of this story, and used as plot devices. (especially Louis’ love for the front of roller coasters!! Are you kidding me??? Sitting in the front and waiting for the rest of the car to trail behind you??? No. The back is the absolute best place to be. It’s faster. Okay, sorry, tangent over. Also, Harry Styles hates roller coasters. I know.)
> 
> Okay, wow, sorry. Without further ado, here it is; wouldn't it be nice.

Part 1

i lost my heart at sea

Louis pushes his sunglasses onto the bridge of his nose, which he is currently crinkling. His slightly irritated mood is quickly being disintegrated, thanks to the sun smiling down at him. It’s high in the middle of the sky, casting its rays across the beach. He bites his bottom lips, and scratches his thigh which is currently hidden by his wet suit.

After a minute or so, his students began gathering around him. Louis loves his job, he really does, it’s just that he’s not in the best mood to teach kids how to stand up on a surfboard. He tries to keep a level head, watching as the children lay their surfboards down on the sand, looking up at him expectantly. And he wishes he had the energy, he really does. He’ll just have to fake it.

“Hello,” he calls to the group at large, their bright faces freckling by the bright sun. “You ready to learn to surf?” He claps his hands together, and the children cheer excitedly.

Louis loves children. And he has to remind himself this as he leads them to the ocean, calling out instructions as he goes. Mostly, they’re all good listeners, and quick learners. He’s been doing this for over a year, too, and has his techniques down.

“Alright, let’s start by getting into the water, and holding onto our boards,” he’s got his board beside him, as he wades out in the ocean. His students run towards him, chubby fingers holding onto their boards with a vice grip. “Just a gentle hold,” he corrects. “It’ll just float right beside you,”

The kids nod at him, and he gives off a warm smile. At that, he sees several shoulders ease. He has to smile again, because his bad mood is slowly dissipating.

“Anybody been surfing before?” Louis asks the group at large. There are a couple nods, but several shakes. “Alright, that’s okay, you’ll have it down soon,”

The rest of the lesson goes as most lessons do. Louis teaches the children how to paddle, and how to gain balance and confidence. He teaches them to ride out a wave, which he does by example. And as most lessons go, only a handful of students can even get close to a wave. But, everyone is laughing, and smiling, and so Louis counts it as a success.

Which, Louis really is so grateful to do something he loves everyday. It’s just that sometimes he doesn’t want to stay in Paradise Pier anymore. It’s just that it doesn’t feel like enough anymore. Louis loves Paradise Pier. That’s why he moved there after high school ended. He loves how the sun never seems to stop shining. And he loves the waves that lap at the beach twenty-four hours a day. He loves his cozy apartment that he shares with his best mate Liam. He really does enjoy all of his friends’ company. He’d miss them if he left. But, sometimes Paradise Pier is lonely. Sometimes Paradise Pier is too big.

X

After work, Louis goes up to Zayn’s flat. He can see Zayn’s open living room window from the beach, and as he gets closer he can hear Zayn’s music. Liam’s still out for the day, which means Zayn’s alone.

Louis doesn’t bother knocking as he pushes open the apartment door. Zayn’s sprawled out on the floor, several sketchbooks surrounding him. His various art supplies are strewn across the room, though Zayn’s focused on the cigar in his grasp. He successfully lights it as Louis plops down next to him, his legs crossing underneath him.

“Hi, Louis,” Zayn greets, a smile catching his face. “How was work?”

“Awful.”

“Hmm?” Which is Zayn’s cryptic way of asking to hear more.

“Okay, not awful, just tiring.”

“Hmm?” It’s a miracle this doesn’t irritate Louis, but merely keeps him calm.

“I just get sick of doing the same old thing, Z,” Louis whines.

“I can see that,” Zayn nods.

“The kids are great, don’t get me wrong, it just gets tiring,” Louis exhales a deep, dramatic sigh.

“You love it, though.”

“I do,” Louis nods. “But, I’m just in a slump, I guess?” Louis doesn’t mean for it to come out as a question, but here he is, practically begging Zayn to fix it. “Fix it.” And there it is; Louis’ a sucker for Zayn’s cryptic (ow) wisdom.

“I don’t know, Lou,” Zayn blows out a cloud of smoke that settles around his head, licking his cheekbones. “Maybe you need to take on a more challenging course.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Louis nods. “Or quit teaching altogether.”

“Yeah,” Zayn agrees, more smoke filling the apartment. “You could find something else to do on the pier.”

“Yeah,”

The two sit in silence, Zayn’s pencil scratching on paper the only sound in the room. Louis reaches for Zayn’s cigar, which is easily hands over. Louis’ eyelids flutter shut as he takes several drags, the feeling of smoke dancing across his skin, and settling in his hair. Zayn’s a strong constant, unwavering in personality. Louis likes that about him, finds it comforting.

Hours later, Louis’ settled onto the couch for the night, a bowl of ice cream settled in his grasps. He’s alone for the night, as Zayn’s locked himself in his bedroom to work on his commissions, and Liam hasn’t come in from sea yet. Louis’ got the TV set to some channel he can’t be bothered to change. His body is too tired to move, and so he lays his head back, closing his eyes briefly. He wonders for a moment if he’ll ever be bothered to open them back up, or if Liam will come home and clean up spilled ice cream.

Louis must be psychic, for at that moment Liam comes bursting into their shared apartment.

“Oh my god,” Liam is panting, his voice completely out of breath. Louis eyes fly open at that.

“What the-”

“Oh my god,” Liam’s eyes are as big as the saucers Louis’ teacups sit on. “Oh my hell,”

“Liam, what the fuck?”

“Louis, you won’t believe what just happened to me!”

“Well we won’t know until you tell me, will we?” Louis can’t help the bite in his response.

“I’ve never seen anything like it in all my years out on the sea,” Liam sputters.

“Liam, come on, out with it,”

“I saw a mermaid!” Liam’s saucer eyes, paired with his short breath, and ridiculous claim is just too much for Louis. He bursts into laughter; full, belly aching laughter. Liam blushes, and whines, but Louis really can’t help himself. He’s bent over with the force of his giggles, tears collecting in his eyes. He’s not sure how much time passes before he’s able to finally control his laughter.

“Liam, you always know exactly what I need to hear,” Louis wheezes out. “You really are my best friend.”

“Louis, I’m fucking serious.” Liam’s got a full on pout across his face. “I really did see a mermaid.”

“I think you’ve been spending too much time fishing,”

“Louis, I swear to you, I saw a mermaid. Pink tail, long brunette hair, gentle face; a mermaid.”

“Alright, I admit, it’s a great story, Li,” Louis gets up from the couch. “Fairytales are a great bedtime story, so with that, I’m off.”

“Louis, listen-”

“Goodnight, Liam, I’ll see you in the morning.” As Louis shuts his bedroom door, he can hear Liam’s loud sigh from the living room.

X

Louis’ dressed in his wetsuit, his infamous sunglasses on, and his surfboard tucked against his body, ready to leave. He’s about to walk out the front door when Liam comes flying from his bedroom.

“Louis, you can’t leave yet!”

“Why’s that?”

“Louis, I need you to listen to me,” Liam grabs one of Louis’ shoulders. “I need you to believe me-” Louis groans.

“Liam,”

“Louis, I’m serious. I know what I saw.”

“We can talk about this later, Li, I gotta go,”

“Will you watch for the mermaid, Lou?”

“Liam, listen, I-” Louis cut himself off, taking in Liam’s hopeful request. “Sure, yeah, I will.”

“Thanks, Lou,”

“Yeah, uh, no problem,”

Louis was pleased to find his students already gathered by the lifeguard post upon his arrival. He greeted them all happily, and led them towards the sparkling ocean water.

While Louis goes through the motions of a beginner’s class, he can’t help his mind from wandering. Liam’s always believed that maybe there was something out there, had always held onto that belief. Once, he and Zayn had spent multiple weeks’ worth of free time in the public library reading up on mermaid myths and legends. And Liam _was_ really stressed lately. It really wasn’t that farfetched to believe that Liam was making it up. He could’ve seen a dolphin, and let his imaginative hope get out of hand. Liam really did spend too much time out at sea, in Louis’ opinion, but he tried to keep that to himself. Well, mostly to himself. He and Zayn had talked about it once or twice. But, the thing was, Liam loved fishing. There wasn’t much Louis could do to break him away. All he really could do was make sure he didn’t go out alone again until he dropped the mermaid charade. He promised himself he’d talk with Zayn as soon as he could. He needed back up.

“You guys are doing amazing,” Louis let his concentration be directed back to his students. “You’ll be able to catch a wave in no time!”

X

Louis finally gets the chance to talk to Zayn the following day. He makes the short walk down the boardwalk, getting a chocolate ice cream cone on the way. Zayn’s got a customer at his stand, the bright red umbrella is open above him, and he’s got a large looking fruity cocktail sitting beside his palette.

“Z!” Louis calls to him from a foot or so away, and Zayn turns to smile at him.

“Hey, Lou,” he calls back, motioning for him to come over.

“This looks good,” Louis gestures to the caricature that Zayn is currently working on.

“Thanks,” Zayn mumbles. He’s making large stroke marks with pencil, looking between his fancy sketchpad and the lady sitting in front of him. “Just getting started, though,”

“Yeah, but you’ve really captured her facial features, I think.”

“I try,” Zayn mumbles again.

Louis feels bad bothering him, so he pulls up another chair and waits. Zayn can do a good caricature in under 15 minutes. Twenty minutes if it’s a couple. Though he’ll sometimes take his time.  Louis works on his cone, tilting his head back to watch the large ferris wheel slowly move its passengers to the top, and then back down. It’s soothing, Louis thinks. He hears the cheers of happy, excited children and the shrieks of the scared ones. And if Louis’ not mistaken there’s definitely a couple having sex towards the top. Which is pretty normal, Louis knows. Eleanor runs the attraction, and she’s always happy to share stories with Louis.

“Here you are,” Louis hears Zayn’s voice, and turns his attention back to the caricature stand. Zayn’s shaking hands with the lady, who smiles gratefully and leaves.

“What’s up?” Zayn pops the ‘p’ at the end.

“Have you talked to Liam lately?”

“Uh, yeah,” Zayn says it like a question, his brown eyes looking confused. “Why?”

“Did he tell you about his mermaid?” Zayn sighs, and Louis just knows. “What do you think?”

“I think Liam has got to be the sweetest person I know,” Zayn answers, and Louis fake gags. Zayn only chuckles. “Really, Lou, like, you know how important this stuff is to him.”

“Yeah, I know,” Louis sighs. “I just worry, y’know? All those stories of fishermen who die out at sea!”

“I thought the same thing,” Zayn rakes a hand through his dark, already tousled hair. “I just don’t want to crush his dreams.”

“I don’t either!” Louis splutters. “So how do we gently tell him he’s going bonkers?”

“Louis!”

“Zaynie,” Louis moans. “We have to do something! We’re, like, morally obligated, or some shit.”

“Dunno about morals, but yeah, I’m worried, too.”

“I was thinking I could just go out with him,” Louis starts thinking out loud. “Just, like, see if he’s being safe and all that.”

“I’d do the same thing, Lou, but when do either of us have time for that?”

“I’ll take the day off,”

“Yeah,” Zayn nods, formulating a plan. “Good idea. We’ll take turns! We can tell other people who go out to just keep an eye on him.” Zayn adds.

“Good idea,” Louis nods. “Ice cream?” Louis offers him his cone, and Zayn takes a couple licks. “We’re really great,” Louis says a couple of moments later. “Liam’s lucky to have us, dammit!”

X

Louis cancels his classes for the following day. He’d only had a couple, since it was a Wednesday. Most children were at school, and there weren’t many tourists present midweek. He was afraid to leave Liam alone. He hadn’t been out again since his supposed mermaid encounter, and Louis wanted to make sure Liam was still the ever responsible fisherman he’d always been.

He follows behind Liam as they trek to the Pacific Wharf. It’s a bit of a walk from Paradise View Apartments. The sun shines up above them, promising everyone a beautiful day.

“You really didn’t need to come,” Liam shouts back at him, his boots making squeaking noises with every step.

“Can’t I just _want_ to come have a good day with my mate?” Louis calls in return. Liam shakes his head.

“You hate fishing,”

“I do not _hate_ fishing,” Louis clucks. “I just _really_ love you, Li,”

“Yeah yeah,” Liam acts put out, but Louis knows he’s faking.

“I haven’t been out on your boat in months,” Louis adds. “I wonder if I’m still any good at fishing.”

“You were never good at fishing,” Liam chuckles. “So, you’re bound to be worse,”

Louis gasps. “I can’t believe you don’t have the slightest bit of faith in me!”

“I do, Lou, just saying you’re not that great at fishing.”

They walk the rest of the way in silence.

Liam’s boat looks exactly the way Louis remembered it. It’s an old fishing boat with a tiny, loud motor. The drivers seat is a dumpy bucket seat, and the wheel is peeling. Liam’s got buckets everywhere. And the whole thing reeks like fish. Which isn’t Louis’ favorite smell, to say the least. But Liam’s so proud of the damn thing, Louis doesn’t have the heart to tease him.

Louis takes a seat on one of the benches, a beach towel draped over it. Liam pulls his hat out from one of the many little compartments, and adjusts his sunglasses. Louis smiles. Liam just looks so at ease, his shoulders relaxing as he turns the key in the ignition. Louis unties Liam’s fancy rope knots, remembering from his last time at sea.  Liam easily drives the boat away from the dock. As they speed away, Louis wishes he would’ve brought along a beer.

 

They’ve been out on Liam’s boat for nearly half the day, and nothing exciting has happened. Louis’ dozed off multiple times, but its hard to stay sleeping for long while the boat rocks. Liam’s caught nearly a bucket full of fish, though, and he hasn’t mentioned the mermaid thing once. Louis’ relieved. Liam’s been his best mate for as long as he can remember, and he’s not keen on the idea of losing him to the mystery of the sea. Whether mermaids were myth or not, many sailors had been allured by what they believed to be mermaids for centuries.

“Getting hungry?” Liam’s voice breaks through the sound of the peaceful ocean, stirring Louis.

“Hm?” Liam chuckles.

“I asked if you were getting hungry yet,” Liam repeats.

“If you’re offering me fresh fish, I’ll pass,”

“No, Lou, I’ve got to sell these,” Liam says it like it’s obvious. “I packed us a lunch.”

“Did you?” Louis can’t help the excitement. “Oh Liam you really are the very best, aren’t you?” Liam blushes and ducks his head.

“I always pack a lunch,”

“Well it’s much appreciated,”

Liam sits beside Louis then, a lunch pail sat in his lap. He’s brought sandwiches, apple slices, an orange, chips, and capri sun packets. Louis smiles to himself at that. Liam’s also got a large jug of water that he’s been drinking from all day. They eat in comfortable silence, shoulders bumping against one another. The day’s not a complete waste, Louis can’t help but think as he knees Liam’s thigh. Plus, he’s sure to be a shade tanner by the end of the afternoon.

“Did you see anything interesting today?” Louis asks as they finish eating. Liam’s wiping his face with a fucking napkin, and his brown eyes glisten as he looks down at Louis.

“If you’re asking if I spotted the mermaid, the answers no,” Liam grumbles.

“That’s a shame,” Louis sighs in relief. “Was hoping to see ‘em.”

“So was I,” Liam sounds wistful, and Louis almost feels bad. “Anyway, ready to head back?”

“Sure, yeah,” Louis nods.

Louis watches Liam climb into his bucket chair once more and rub over his eyes. He takes a moment to look out across the ocean, before turning the key in the ignition and driving back towards the shore. Louis closes his eyes and listens to the boat sail against the waves. Louis feels a bit better knowing that Liam didn’t claim to see anything. Though, he’s a bit disappointed he wasn’t able to put Liam in his place. He figures he’ll just have to make this a weekly habit.

X

Zayn’s over at their apartment nearly every night. He lives a floor above them, and both Liam and Louis have told him to just move in. Zayn likes his space, though. Louis’ got half a mind to worry that Liam will just move up stairs. Which, wouldn’t be the worst thing. Just a little quieter than normal.

Zayn also makes dinner most nights. Well, Zayn _and Liam_. Louis naps, or causes trouble. It’s routine for Louis to mess up at least one thing per week.

Zayn’s got something delicious-smelling boiling on the stove. Liam’s beside him, with his arms wrapped around Zayn’s middle. Liam’s mumbling something into Zayn’s ear that makes him smile and chuckle low. They stay that way for a while, Zayn only pulling away to grab a spice or pull something out of the fridge. Louis’ mixing cocktails. Zayn’s phone is perched atop a book on the countertop, quiet R&B playing. And this might be one of the biggest reason’s Louis doesn’t leave. Even when he really wants to; wants to go to school, or get a job where he doesn’t prune all day, or do something _responsible_.

Running away to Paradise Pier was something like an escape. He’d followed Liam’s lead and hadn’t looked back once. Nothing else had felt right. Turning eighteen had to be one of the scariest days of Louis’ life. Too many questions. Too many fears. Too many what ifs. So he’d ran. And he’s happy here, he really is, it just sometimes doesn’t feel like enough.

Louis’ thoughts feel heavy, and so he tries to concentrate on the music. The artist sings something about losing yourself in someone you love, and something else about never surrendering who you are.

After Zayn and Liam set the table, Liam excuses himself to change out of his swim trunks. Louis quickly turns to Zayn.

“See any mermaids?” Louis asks, and Zayn smiles a sweet smile, but his eyes look sad.

“Nope,” He pauses, before continuing. “I was kind of, um, hoping we would though.” He looks sheepish. Louis giggles.

“Kind of feeling like I shouldn’t trust you to look after Li,” Louis teases. “You’re just as bad as he is!”

“The difference, though, is I didn’t see one, Lou,” Zayn defends. “No mermaids.”

“Good,” Louis nods. “Let’s keep it that way.”

X

It becomes a weekly habit, going out to sea with Liam. Louis’ not sure whether he minds it or not. He doesn’t feel guilty telling clients he doesn’t teach classes Wednesday mornings anymore. Instead, he claims that he’s working on new techniques. Which, might be true, but they aren’t surfing techniques per say.

Louis starts bringing snacks to munch on throughout the morning. The two boys chat amicably about everything, and Louis takes naps. The stench of fish is even starting to grow on Louis. The weather is always stunning, and the water always sparkles. Louis really loves to see the waves grow and break clear away from the shore. He watches seagulls fly, clouds pass by, and the occasional school of flying fish. Liam teaches him little tips and tricks that makes Louis feel more comfortable with a pole.

After nearly a month of this routine, Louis buys a bucket hat on the way out to the Pacific Warf, a big smile across his face. He’s got a feeling it’s going to be a great day. He’d gotten a full night’s sleep, had a full breakfast, and his tan is looking rather golden.

“Ready for another day out at sea?” Louis teases Liam, swinging an arm over his shoulder. They sit side by side, the endless horizon stretching out in front of them. The boat sways gently from side to side. This is Louis’ favorite part about coming with Liam; stopping to eat.

“What’re you so happy about?” Liam gives him a quizzical look.

“Dunno,” Louis shrugs.

“I like this Louis,” Liam gives him a cheeky smile. “I missed this.”

“What d’you mean?” Louis furrows his eyebrows.

“Just, I like seeing you happy, Lou,” Liam looks a bit sheepish, and Louis can’t help the light blush that brushes his cheekbones.

“Yeah, well, a happy Louis is in everyone’s best interest.” Liam chuckles, which is exactly what Louis was going for.

“Look, I’m _so_ generous when I’m happy,” and with that Louis tosses a sour gummy worm into the ocean. He’d been snacking on them all day, so much so he’s got sugar dust coating his fingers. “For the mermaids,” he adds as a bit of an afterthought.

“Louis! I’m pretty sure that’s littering!”

“It’s not trash.” Louis shrugs, before he puts on a little smirk. “Plus, Li, it’s _for the mermaids_.” He adds more emphasis this time. It’s Liam’s turn to burn a shade redder.

“Louis,” Liam huffs, but Louis only tosses two more gummy’s into the water.

“You think they like sour?” Louis asks.

“Yeah,” Liam nods a bit too seriously. “I bet they do.”

 X

Louis’ just finished a class with his more experienced students, when he hears someone calling out to him from further up on the shore. His wetsuit clings to him uncomfortably.

“Louis!” The voice calls again, and Louis curses himself for not putting his contacts in that morning. He squints, but to no avail. He begins walking in the person’s general direction, though. As he approaches, he sees it’s not one figure, but his favorite couple.

“We brought you food,” Liam’s got a big smile, and a brown paper bag. Zayn’s got his arm loosely thrown over Liam’s shoulder, and one of Liam’s snapbacks atop his head.

“Corn Dog Castle,” Zayn supplies.

“It’s a perfect Friday afternoon snack,” Liam adds, before sitting down on a beach towel.

“Thanks,” Louis struggles to unzip the back of his wetsuit, before taking his arms out and letting the top half hang around his middle.

Liam gingerly pulls out the three hot dogs, along with three bags of potato chips. They sit together in happy silence, the sound of the waves licking the shore the only noise. It just so happens to be Louis’ favorite noise. He thinks happily of the moon’s sweetest devotion to the ocean. Even after centuries of being pushed away, she comes back. Love, Louis figured, made you do stupid shit. Or maybe it wasn’t stupid at all. Maybe the ocean was happy.

“Got any plans for tonight?” Liam asks Louis.

“Nah,” Louis shakes his head. “Nothing important anyway. Just gonna walk around the boardwalk. Maybe get El to give me a free ferris wheel ride.” Louis glances over at the boardwalk. The attractions gleam at him, promising him an evening of enjoyment. “What are you two love birds doing?”

“Zayn got us a reservation at Triton’s Grotto!” Liam exclaims, his eyes lighting up. Louis whistles.

“Well aren’t you spoiled,” Louis teases.

“I’ve been on the waiting list for months,” Zayn says. “Finally got Paul to just let us in.”

“Take pictures for me,” Louis says. “I want to know if there really are diamond encrusted locks on the bathroom stalls.”

“Will do,” Liam promises. “Mind if I borrow your blue tie?”

“What use have I got for it?”

They finish eating soon enough, and trudge together back to the apartment. Louis calls dibs on their shower, eager to get the sand and saltwater out of his hair.

 

Hours later, Louis’ just seen Liam and Zayn off. Louis had lived up to his title as best third wheeler, and walked with the couple to Triton’s Grotto. They’d both looked fancy casual. They’d even gone with a color theme, and matched perfectly, per Zayn’s request. Louis had given both boys a kiss on the cheek, and sent them inside.

Across from Triton’s Grotto is one of the best shops in Paradise Pier, in Louis’ humble opinion, Treasures in Paradise. Everything about the little shop promises seaside enjoyment. The old Victorian style details allow the shop to stand out pleasingly. The cherubic merbabies adorn the walls and ceilings, along with paintings of crashing waves. When the carousel further down the pier was renovated from its original state, the store had acquired the old ponies. With their chipped paint and rusted rods, the ponies stand proud behind the counter. There are chandeliers fancier than Louis’ childhood home, and the entire place smells like sea air. Louis is absolutely infatuated with the place. But more importantly, he can find company inside.

“Perrieeeee,” Louis calls as he walks through the doorway. “Darling, are you here?” He uses an absurd accent, walking towards the cash register.

“Hello, Louis,” Perrie’s wearing a bright yellow sundress, her blonde hair braided back. “What can I do for you?”

“Just came in to say hello,” Louis shrugs, tracing over seashells set on the counter with his pointer finger.

“Hello, Louis,” Jade’s sweet accent comes from behind his shoulder, and he turns to give her a smile.

“Are you two working all night?”

“Yeah, we’re closing,” Perrie nods.

“Too bad,” Louis tsks. “Was going to ask you guys to accompany me on the ferris wheel.”

“We would’ve loved to,” Jade frowns. “Maybe tomorrow?”

“Yeah, maybe,”

Louis walks around the store for a bit longer, Jade by his side. Jade loves to pull Louis around the shop and show him the new merchandise. They giggle about bike license plates and baby octopus stuffed animals. Louis points out little knick-knacks Jade hadn’t seen before. And then he tries to beg her to come get an ice cream with him. She nearly agrees before Perrie catches on.

“Wish I could,” Jade mumbles, squeezing his wrist. “But I shouldn’t leave on the job. And I really shouldn’t leave my girlfriend,”

“It’s okay. I’ll be back to bug you tomorrow,”

“I hope so,”

Louis makes a show of saying goodbye to the girls. He kisses Perrie’s hand, and waves, and even blows a kiss or two.

Paradise Pier invited the young and the young-at-heart to experience fun in the sun. Locals visited the seaside attraction, and people from all over vacationed. Although, the place had a way of wiggling into your heart and taking root. Such as with Perrie and Jade. They were both from _across the pond_. They spent their senior year spring break running through the waves. Four months later they were moving into Paradise View Apartments. Perrie basically ran Treasures in Paradise these days. They were two of the happiest people Louis had ever meant. Which was saying a lot. Everyone was happy in Paradise Pier.

Alone once more, Louis walks down to the beach. The moons positioned almost directly above his head, following him as he walks across the sand, kicking pebbles along the way. He bends down to pick up a beautiful shell he’s spotted. It shimmers under the gaze of the moon. Maybe, Louis thinks, the moon likes to watch people collect shells. Maybe she imagines herself picking them up, and adding them to her very own collection.

Louis ducks behind a lifeguard post, and slides to the ground. All of his shorts are full of sand now. He doesn’t mind it anymore. With his back up against the wooden building, he stretches out his legs in front of him. He counts waves. It’s very soothing. They roll in for two counts, before the ocean swallows them back up for three counts. Selfishly, the beach begs for more; the waves roll back in.

Out of the corner of his eye, Louis sees something shimmer. He immediately writes it off: must’ve been a fish, or maybe a brave dolphin. He closes his eyes, deciding to instead listen. Easily, he picks up the sound of laughter from the ferris wheel, the rattles of the wooden roller coaster, the soft padding of footsteps. And then there’s something he can’t place. He strains his ears a bit, trying to guess what the unfamiliar sound might be. It sounds like a slap against the water, almost like a human struggling to get above the waves. Louis’ heard that sound before: scared children who panic when they don’t immediately make it to the surface. Concerned, Louis opens his eyes, and jumps to his feet. He begins jogging closer to the water.

Louis walks towards the pillars of the pier, stationed at the water’s edge. He brushes his fingers against a column, tiptoeing into the water. He wants to call out, but fears disturbing whatever he’s searching out for.

Just as he’s turning around a pillar, eager to find something, he comes crashing into someone. He instinctively reaches out to catch the person by their forearms. With quick reflexes, he’s got them dangling from his grasps.

Louis is taken aback when he meets the gentle, shocked features of a grown man.

“Oops!” The man exclaims, eyes wide and lips shaping a small ‘o’.

“Hi,” Louis smiles down. Louis searches the man’s glittering green eyes, before thinking to help him back to his feet. Louis keeps a grip on his forearms when the man wobbles slightly on his legs. He feels unsteady, as if he would topple over should Louis let go.

“Are you alright?” Louis asks carefully, concern growing.

“I think so,” the man mumbles, his rosey pink lips bumping against one another.

“Were you drowning?” Louis’ keeps his voice the same soft tone.

“No,” the man shakes his head, and Louis watches his shoulder length hair flip from side to side. “’m a great swimmer.”

“What’re you doing out in the ocean so late?”

“I could ask you the same question,” the man presses back, his lips quirking into a smile that Louis thinks might be half smirk.

“I like to walk along the shore,” Louis shrugs.

“Me too,” the man agrees quickly. “Isn’t the ocean just beautiful?”

“Yes,” Louis answers hesitantly. “Kind of have to like it when you live so close to it,”

“You have no idea,” the man huffs out in a whisper, as if he’s not sure whether or not he wants Louis to hear.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Louis says after a moment of silence. The man hasn’t looked away from Louis’ face, instead searching his features for something Louis’ not sure of. “I’m Louis.”

“I’m Harry,” the man—Harry—has the most brilliant green eyes, and they’re twinkling under the moonlight. “The pleasure is mine,”

“Are you new to Paradise Pier?”

“I guess so,” Harry nods. “I’m not from very far,”

“Just visiting for the night?”

“I’m hoping to say forever,” Harry whispers it, like he’s sharing a secret with Louis. Louis tucks it against his heart.

“It’s beautiful here,” Louis tells him. “The sun’s always shining, and everyone’s always happy.” Harry gets this wistful look across his features. He looks away from Louis’ face for the first time, choosing to instead glance down at his feet. Not shyly, but almost sorrowfully.

“The people are beautiful, too,” Harry adds after a moment. He glances back up, meeting Louis’ eyes, and Louis’ really not sure if this is Harry’s way of flirting. It’s way too forward. And his voice has still got that hint of sorrow.

“They are,” Louis nods. “You’d like them all.”

“I’m sure,” Harry’s eyes go wistful again.

“You want me to show you around?” And this has got to be the weirdest night of Louis’ life, he decides. Showing strangers around Paradise Pier? What would Liam and Zayn say? Despite his whirling mind, Louis feels a jolt of _something_ shoot up his body when Harry’s eyes light up.

“Would you?”

“Yeah, I know this place like the back of my hand,”

“I’m so intrigued,” Harry plays with the ends of his dampened hair. “And I have a lot of questions.”

“Alright,” Louis smiles, and Harry smiles back. “Where to first?” Harry’s eyes grow the size of silver dollars, the ones that children find scattered across the beach.

“Um, well, what’s that?” Harry points out the big ferris wheel up on the boardwalk. There’s a large, cherubic sun face on the front of it, as well as thousands of twinkling lights strung on the posts of the ride. It’s a sight to see, especially at night.

“That’s the Sun Wheel,” Harry looks even more confused. Louis giggles. “It’s, a uh, it’s a ferris wheel.” He supplies, and Harry makes a nervous face.

“Oh, and what does it do?”

“It makes people happy,” Louis supplies with a lopsided grin. “It’s for fun. You ride in a little gondola. It takes you up to the top, and then brings you back down.” Louis uses his hands to demonstrate his explanation, and Harry looks positively gleeful.

“Sounds a bit scary,”

“It is!” Louis exclaims. “That’s what makes it so great,” Harry bites his bottom lip, a smile breaking across his face.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Louis nods vehemently. “Want to see for yourself?” Harry’s sweet, expressive eyes illuminate once more.

“Yes, please,” he whispers again, and Louis’ not sure why he finds it so endearing.

The two walk side by side, though Harry wobbles every couple of steps. He’s got his arms nearly stretched out to his sides, trying to keep balance. Louis doesn’t question it, just lets Harry bump into him when he needs a bit of support. Harry asks question after question as they walk. From ‘what are we walking on?’ to ‘what is that smell?’ to ‘how do ferris wheels work, Louis?’. Louis does his best to answer each one. Even when Louis’ answers don’t feel good enough, Harry nods excitedly. Louis can see the gears moving in his head as he stores this newfound knowledge. So ready to soak up any new information he can.

When they get to the entrance of the Sun Wheel, Louis bypasses the line completely. Harry follows closely behind him. All Louis has to do is give Eleanor his best pout, and the two boys are on the next swinging gondola. There are benches on either side, with caged windows looking out over the ocean. Harry sits right beside Louis, and grips his bicep tightly before they’ve even left the ground.

Suddenly, the gondola lurches into motion. Harry squeaks, his grip on Louis tightening. The gondola sways back and forth as it starts its ascend.  It stops a couple of feet above the boardwalk so Eleanor can load the next gondola.

“Why have we stopped?” Harry asks, his eyebrows nearing his hairline.

“We’ve got to wait for each gondola to be filled.” Louis explains. “We stop every couple of feet.”

“Oh,” Harry nods. “Alright.” He chances a small peak out the window. Louis follows his gaze, peering down at the ocean below them. It looks even prettier from this height.

The gondola lurches again, and Harry lets out another shriek, along with a, “Fuck!”

They’re nearing the very top of the wheel, and Harry’s sitting very still. He hasn’t moved an inch the entire ride. His legs are rod straight, and his head is even still tilted to the side, Harry seemingly too afraid to move it.

Louis’ happy to watch Harry experience the ride for the first time. There’s something so magical about the mix of joy and fear across Harry’s face. It leaves excitement bubbling in Louis’ tummy, and happy memories coming to the surface. Louis remembers his first ride almost perfectly. It’d been one of his first days in Paradise Pier. After settling into their new apartment, he and Liam had tried every ride on the pier. They’d made bets on who would vomit on the swings, and who would vomit after the roller coaster. Liam had been terrified to ride the Sun Wheel, much to Louis’ amusement. He teased him ruthlessly, until he finally consented to ride it with Louis. They sat across from one another. Liam cried on the way up, and as they made their way down, the pair made jokes at Liam’s expense. Louis hadn’t giggled so much in his entire life. When they got back to the bottom of the wheel, Louis’d convinced Eleanor to let them go again, much to Liam’s horror. Louis figures it was for the best, though, since the wheel is now one of Liam’s favorite rides on the boardwalk.

“Now that the ferris wheel’s full, we take a full ride around.” Louis warns Harry when they end their descent. And as they make the final ascend, Harry giggles.

“You were right,” Harry says as they climb higher and higher. “I’m having a lot of fun.”

“See!” Louis exclaims with glee, unable to stop his own giggle. “There’s something really exciting even when you’re scared.”

“There is,” Harry nods, more giggles spilling from between his parted lips. They sound like ocean waves, Louis thinks. Ocean waves that sparkle in the sunlight.

Harry’s grip on Louis lessens up a bit, but his fingers stay curled on Louis’s bicep throughout the rest of the ride.

“Want to go again?” Louis asks when they start to reach the base of the wheel. Harry looks over at Louis nervously, his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Yeah,” he says a bit sheepishly. “Third times the charm,”

“El!” Louis yells out the side, and Harry jumps a bit. “El! One more time around?!”

“Fine!” Her response is met with a cheer from the two boys.

“Thanks, El!” Louis screams back, a bit obnoxiously. Harry bursts into laughter.

“Thank you!” Harry screams back, his volume level louder than Louis’.

“Thanks, Eleanor!” Louis tries to make his voice even louder. Harry snorts.

“Thank you!” Harry belts out just as they pass through the loading dock. Eleanor’s shaking her head, but she’s grinning. She gives Louis a thumbs up, which is, okay. Because Louis’ not sure what this looks like, but it’s not a date. He’s merely showing a scared, lost, and very innocent boy around his home.

Their third time around the wheel is interrupted by stops every couple of feet. Lurching, then sudden stopping. But, as they near the top, Harry gets a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He leans forward, then back, then forward once more. His back-and-forth rhythm allows the gondola to begin swinging back and forth. Louis lets out a sound of glee, somewhere between a laugh and a shriek.

“Didn’t think you had it in you, Curly,” Louis teases, quickly joining Harry’s pace. Together they get the gondola going from one end of it’s track clear to the other in several seconds. It tips slightly as it glides to the other side. Harry’s eyes are alight, and the two laugh and laugh.

“My stomach is all tingly!” Harry shrieks somewhere near the base of the wheel. Louis can’t help a full belly aching laugh at that.

“That’s what happens, Harry!”

“Oh,” Harry giggles. “Well I like it.”

They continue rocking and swinging as they make their fourth time around the wheel. When they get back to the bottom, Harry looks a touch relieved. Louis’ could’ve gone around another two turns, but figures it might be best to get Harry back to solid ground. Well, as solid as the boardwalk is.

Harry follows his lead, a tentative hand brushing Louis’ shoulder. And it’s the first time Louis notices how much taller Harry is than he. The man’s got several inches over him, yet he’s the one slouching into Louis’ side. His steps are shaky, and why is that so endearing to Louis?!

“Where to next?” Louis asks after a couple moments of silence. Louis finds that he really doesn’t mind the silence, not with Harry.

“What’re those?” Harry asks pointing at the games and shops that line the entire right side of the pier. Large stuffed animals are on display, leering people in with a chance to win. Little kids beg their parents to help win them something, and lovers with heart eyes attempt to win prizes of affection. Louis’ got pretty good luck, and has won several times. (Liam’s the best, though. When they’d first moved here and had an empty apartment, Liam had won bears, and dolphins, and seahorses galore. Louis had lined his bed with them, and snuggled with the fluffy reminders of home. Zayn’s apartment, too, was home to many stuffed animals. Liam was a love sick puppy dog, and he couldn’t help but play round after round in hopes of winning the pink dolphin for Zayn. He’d fallen short one too many times, which resulted in dozens of lesser prizes. Zayn had kept every single one of them.)

“Game booths,” Louis tells Harry. “Play a game, and win a prize.”

“Is it hard?”

“Some of them are, yeah,”

“Alright,” Harry nods, looking contemplative. “What’s that, then?”

“Those are swings. You strap into a swing, and it spins you around and tilts you out over the ocean.” Louis explains. “Have you really never been to a boardwalk?”

“Nope,” Harry shakes his head. “I’ve always dreamed of being here, though,” Harry’s deep voice sounds a tinge wistful, and Louis finds himself wishing he could grant every single one of Harry’s wishes. If it meant he’d never stop smiling.

“Well I am honored to be your guide,” Louis smiles up at him. “Ever dreamed of riding a roller coaster?”

“Hmm, what’s that?” Louis shakes his head and chuckles.

“You poor, deprived thing,” Louis giggles, and grasps Harry’s larger hand in one of his own. “Do you get motion sick?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Then you’re in for a treat!”

Louis practically skips down the boardwalk. It’s a bit ridiculous, and a bit endearing watching Harry follow his lead. He’s just so uncoordinated, is the thing. He half skips, half trips beside Louis. His long, curly hair bounces at his shoulders, and he’s got his tongue stuck out at the corner of his mouth.

The entrance to the coaster is nearly at the very end of the pier. The actual attraction loops and turns from one end and back to the other. With an upside down loop, high plummets, and quick twists and turns, it’s one of the most popular attractions on the pier.

Harry doesn’t look away from the wooden roller coaster track as they walk. Screams and laughter fill the air, whilst blue, red, purple, and yellow trains zip back and forth. Harry’s eyes are mesmerized.

“We’re going to get on one of those?” Harry asks suddenly, eyes filled with something Louis can’t place.

“Yes!”

“Oh,” Harry nods. “Have you done it before?”

“Loads of times.”

“Okay,” Harry nods again, a small little tip of his chin.

“It’s scary in a fun way,” Louis adds, chancing a glance up at Harry’s face. Harry’s looking down at him, bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

“It is?”

“Oh yeah,” Louis assures. “The wind in your hair, your arms stretched out above you, the butterflies in your tummy,” Louis’ smile grows. “I think you’ll love it,”

Leigh-Anne is working the ride tonight—along with Jesy, Stan and Aiden—and she refuses to let the boys cut the line. Louis tries to guilt her into it—“But it’s Harry’s first time, Leigh, and” to which she’d cut him off with a glare and a, “He can wait in line like everybody else”. Louis decides it might be for the best, though, considering the exciting build up Harry will get to experience. They chat amicably as they wait. Harry asks more questions, and Louis does his best to answer his increasingly more complex inquiries. (“Harry, I’m just not sure about the mechanics of the track” and “I don’t know the full science about the loop, Harry”) Before too long they’re at the front of the line. Louis requests the front—his personal favorite. The two sit side by side and Louis helps Harry pull his shoulder restraint down.

“I’m nervous,” Harry turns to Louis, his green eyes alight. Louis stretches out his arm and grasps Harry’s hand.

“Just keep your head back, and your face forward. You’ll be fine,” Louis assures. Harry doesn’t say anything, but Louis can see his thighs shaking with nerves.

Before he can call out to Harry again, the coaster flies down the track. Louis’ hair flaps around his face, the rush of the wind licking his skin. He closes his eyes, head resting against the headrest in an attempt to soak it all in. The first thing he notices is Harry’s shrieks. He sounds absolutely terrified, and Louis feels a rush of guilt and excitement all at once.

As they climb up another spire, Harry’s shrieks take on word form, and Louis strains to catch it. It’s as their tipping over the edge, the coaster nearly silent, that Louis finally catches Harry’s sentence.

“I’m having fun!” Harry’s voice is positively shrill, and Louis absolutely beams.

“Me too!” Louis can’t help but call back.

And with that, the coaster flies down the hill and soars across the track. It’s not long before they barrel back to the loading bay. Louis’ eyes sting, and his hair is an absolute mess, but his heart is pumping with adrenaline and he feels very light. Light enough that he might just float away.

Harry can barely catch his bearings as they climb out of the attraction. Louis’ beside him in seconds, wrapping an arm around his middle.

“You alright?” Concern laces Louis’ voice.

“Yeah, I’m wonderful,” Harry hums. “You?”

“Ecstatic,” Louis isn’t sure the last time he really meant something so genuinely bold.

“Where to next?” Harry asks as they exit the attraction, and walk slowly down the pier. Harry’s eyes are ever bright, and he doesn’t look away from Louis. Instead, he keeps his eyes trained on Louis’ own eyes, even as he stumbles along; too preoccupied to watch his footing.

“Hmm,” Louis tugs his bottom lip between his teeth. He looks up and down the pier at large, sparing several glances per attraction. “What about a treat?”

“Oooh,” Harry nods his head excitedly. “Yes.”

“Ever had cotton candy?” Harry adorns the shyest look, before shaking his head in decline. “Harry, Harry,” Louis chides playfully. “Whatever am I going to do with you?” Harry giggles.

“Get me some cotton candy,” Louis throws his head back in laughter.

“Alright, alright, lucky for you I know the cotton candy vendor.”

“Oh yeah? Do you know everyone who works on this beautiful pier?”

“Yes, of course,” Louis says in mock defense. “And I take pride in that, I’ll have you know.”

“You should,” Harry assures him. “You’re quite friendly, Louis,”

“I am,” Louis nods. “And very social, and likeable, and the life of every party,” Louis rattles on obnoxiously, but Harry’s smile only grows larger.

“I’m positive that’s true,”

“Well, aren’t you flattering?” Harry just flashes his dimples in response.

They walk side by side, chatting amicably. Harry leads the conversation, rattling on about the sea at night, and how bright the stars are. Louis is barely able to hold in the questions he’s dying to ask. Harry has got to be the most interesting person Louis has ever had the pleasure of meeting. He’s insanely easy to talk to, and his excitable nature has Louis enthralled. His luster of a world Louis has grown accustomed to is refreshing. And most of all, Louis just isn’t sure the last time he enjoyed himself this much. And he isn’t sure how to tell Harry that. Or if he should.

Just as Louis had expected, Andy’s twirling cotton candy on paper sticks, his red and white striped cap atop his head.

“Hey, Louis,” Andy’s broad and jovial, the perfect picture of a Paradise Pier resident. “And hello stranger,”

“This is Harry,” Louis offers.

“What flavor can I get you two tonight?”

“Y’know, Andy, you really are so great at what you do,” Louis puts on his brightest smile. “Your smile just gives the whole stand something special, you see what I mean, Harry?” Harry nods vehemently.

“Oh sod off, Tommo,” Andy flips him off, but his smile remains. “At this point I wouldn’t even try to charge you,”

“And this, Andy, is why you’re my favorite.”

“Fucker,” Andy grumbles.

“Which will it be, Harry?” Louis turns to the taller man beside him. “Pink, blue or purple?”

“Blue,” Harry says immediately. “It’s my favorite color,”

“Yeah? Why’s that?” Louis finds himself turning almost fully facing Harry, head tilted.

“Reminds me of home.” Louis only offers Harry a smile.

Louis grabs the treat from Andy, and offers it to Harry, who gives it a confused look.

“You just pull a piece off,” Louis demonstrates, places the fluffy sugar against his tongue. Harry follows his lead, his tongue sticking out completely as he places it on top. Louis watches it disintegrate, and Harry’s face turn from confusion to joy. Harry keeps his tongue stuck out, the blue sugar crystals visible.

“I really like this,” Harry mumbles, quickly pulling off another piece.

Piece by piece, Harry lays the fluffy sugar against his tongue. He doesn’t stop smiling the entire time, which is quite the spectacle. Tongue straight out in front of a wide smile, cheeks dimpled. He doesn’t look up from the treat in Louis’ grasp, instead keeping a fascinated stare.

Andy seems to find Harry just as charming as Louis does, for after Harry’s finished off his cotton candy, Andy offers him another.

“Try pink,” Andy says as he hands Harry the treat. “It’s my personal favorite.”

“Alright,” Harry smiles. “Thank you.”

It’s the same as before; wide, flattened, red tongue covered in pink sugar crystals and a nearly giddy Harry. He even fucking giggles.

“What’s your favorite, Louis?” Harry asks conversationally, as he devours the cotton candy.

“Don’t really have one,” Louis shrugs. “Maybe blue,”

“Mmm, me too,” Harry nods. “Though, I do appreciate the chance to try pink, Andy.” Harry looks up, his eyes genuine.

“No hard feelings,” Andy assures him. “Enjoy your night on Paradise Pier.”

“I am, thank you,” Louis can’t help his awe at Harry’s gentleness. “I hope to see you again.”

“You too,” Andy waves his goodbye as Harry and Louis continue their walk down the pier.

The two walk in sync, shoulders and sides brushing every couple of paces. They’re heading back towards the beach, and Louis isn’t sure what to say from here. Should he invite him home for tea? Or maybe offer to see him home safely.

“Thank you, Louis,” Harry’s voice is shy. Louis turns to see Harry looking down at him, something soft in his gaze. “For tonight.”

“Oh, it was nothing,” Louis smiles, adjusting his fringe. “It was my pleasure, rather.”

“Well, it means a lot to me,” Harry bites his bottom lip. “I needed a friend, tonight.”

“I was happy to be one, Harry,”

“Can we meet again soon?” Harry sounds so damn hopeful, it makes Louis’ heart ache a little.

“I’d love to, yeah!” Louis chides himself for being maybe a bit too enthusiastic. But Harry only beams.

“Wonderful,” he smiles, dimpling down at Louis.

They’ve reached the entrance of the pier, the endless sand at their toes.

“I have to go,” Harry frowns. “But I hope to return soon.”

“Alright,” Louis nods. “Can I see you off?”

“Better if you don’t,” Harry looks down at his toes, and Louis tries to hide his disappointment.

“Okay. Can I buy your bus ticket?”

“My -” Harry sounds confused for a split second, before he corrects himself. “Oh, no, I’m alright. Thank you, Louis.”

“Thank _you_ , Harry.” And okay, when did Louis become so damn sappy?

“Until next time,” Harry shyly bends down, and wraps Louis up in his arms. His large arms wrap around to meet against Louis back, holding him close to his body. Louis quickly reciprocates, patting Harry’s back several times. Harry pulls away a few beats later, only to tuck his hair behind his ear, wave, and run off into the darkness. Louis stands shock still for several moments. Harry is soon lost in the night. Louis nearly wonders if he made the whole night up.

With his mind whirling a million miles a minute, Louis slowly makes his way towards Paradise View Apartments. He kicks sand around his ankles, and shoves his hands into his pockets. His fringe falls across his eyes, though Louis knows the way back with his eyes closed. With a quick glance up, he can tell that Liam and Zayn have turned on the lamp in Zayn’s living room.

Louis smiles the entire way home.


	2. If Wishing Made It So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis falls in love.

Part Two

If Wishing Made It So

 

On Sunday mornings, Louis and Liam’s apartment is nearly silent. From the tiny hallway, snores and heavy breathing can be heard. Louis’ cat meows softly, somehow aware of the routine. The apartment is cast in warm sunshine, leaving everyone to sleep comfortably in the natural light. Not one of the three friends were required to leave their beds. Some weeks, Zayn was only awoken for dinner. Louis and Liam would stand around the kitchen and cook something together, Liam giving Louis orders. Or, if they were feeling particularly fancy, they’d order take out, and have it brought up to the apartment door. Liam had deemed it his favorite night of the week, which had really softened Louis to the idea of spending it with the two of them. Not that he had any other place to be. They were basically family. Plus, Louis required constant attention.

Louis awakes to sunrays dusting across his eyelids through his slightly open blinds. He could feel his body react to being awake, his limbs begging to be stretched and his bladder begging to be released. A groan escaping his mouth as he popped his joints. Instead of getting up, though, Louis burrowed deeper into his blankets. His mattress sat in the middle of his room, nothing between it and the hardwood floor. He lay sprawled out, his body tangled amongst his warm sheets. He pulled his blue comforter up over his face, sighing deeply. He heard nothing coming from the room across from his, which reaffirmed what he already knew; Liam and Zayn were at Zayn’s.

After several moments pass, his bladder wins. Detangling from his sheets is always quite the process, which leads to tripping on shoes scattered everywhere. His room is a complete disaster. He doesn’t have the energy and care to keep it tidy. Liam used to get on him about it. But, it’s been months now since Liam last nagged him. Instead, Liam focuses on getting Louis to keep the kitchen clean. Well, mostly clean.

Louis finds himself digging around the kitchen twenty minutes later, his cat perched atop his feet. She’s probably fallen back asleep. When he can’t find anything appealing, he slips on a pair of flip flops and runs up a flight of stairs. Zayn keeps a spare key in a hanging plant pot, causing Louis to dig around in the soil. He doesn’t knock, instead turning the key and shoving open the door.

The house appears abandoned, though Louis can hear Liam’s snores. Louis creeps into the apartment, down the tiny hallway, and peeks into the bedroom. Sprawled within a tangle of sheets lay his best friends. Louis can’t help but sneak into the room, tiptoeing, then getting onto his hands and knees. At the foot of the bed, he dawns a silly face, and reaches underneath the blankets to grab hold of Liam’s ankle.

Liam awakes with a shout, kicking out reflexively. He shoots up out of bed, and scares Zayn in the process.

“Wha?!” Zayn’s whipping his head around, trying to find the culprit.

“Louis!” Liam exclaims, his eyes focusing in on his best friend.

“You’re kidding me,” Zayn sighs, flopping back onto his pillow. “Here I thought there was a fire,”

Liam huffs again, flinging off his blanket. “There’s no way I’m going back to sleep now.” Which is exactly what Louis wanted to hear.

Louis makes his way into the living room, Liam trailing behind him. Louis flips on their television, some sitcom lighting up the screen.

“Coffee?” Liam asks, making his way into the kitchen.

“Yes, please,”

The apartment is silent but for the coffee machine. Louis waits semi patiently, bouncing from his seat on the couch.

“How was Triton’s Grotto?”

“Hm?” Liam’s voice is groggy and sleep ridden.

“Earth to Liam,” Louis teases, accepting the coffee mug Liam hands him. “How was your night?”

“Oh,” Liam smiles. “It was really nice,”

“Nice? That’s it?!”

“What do you want me to say?”

“How was the food? How was the service? Was your meal served on silver platters?” Liam chuckles.

“Yes, it was really delicious. We both had fish, and they had really unique cocktails.”

“What did the bathrooms look like?” Louis fixes him with a look. “You promised you’d look.”

“Right,” Liam takes a drink of his own coffee. “Well the vanity mirrors were in gold frames, with these back-lit lights. The flooring was glittery, and the soap sat in seashell trays.”

“See?! Amazing!”

“It was really fancy,” Liam agrees. “We had a nice evening,”

“Good,” Louis sighs, glancing down at his drink.

“What about you, Lou?”

“What about me?”

“Did you have a nice evening?” Louis blushes despite himself, the words already forming on his lips. Memories of Harry’s smile, and his giggle, and his excitement burn Louis warm.

“Nah,” Louis can’t help the lie that falls from his lips.

“You stayed in?”

“Just wandered the boardwalk,” that part wasn’t a lie.

“That’s nice,” Liam smiles. “I’m getting hungry, you?”

“Yeah,” Louis nods.

Thoughts of Harry plague him the rest of the night. He can’t bring himself to speak the words aloud, though. Louis will finally work up the courage, but the moment will change. The mood felt wrong, and then the lie had been built on, and he couldn’t look Liam in the eye. When Zayn came out from his bedroom, asking Louis about his night, the words wouldn’t reach the tip of his tongue. Harry felt like a secret, a memory he’d hold close forever. He realized the likelihood of seeing Harry again was low, and so there was no reason to tell his best friends.

They ate dinner uneventfully. Out on Zayn’s balcony, Liam grilled chicken while cracking unfunny jokes and singing rap songs loudly. Louis cut open a watermelon, leaving his fingers and forearms sticky. Zayn sat on the couch, sketching, and joining in on Liam’s loud singing. During dinner, they played the radio and sang along to the songs they knew.

After helping Liam wipe down the counters, Louis slips through the cracked side door. Zayn’s leaning against the balcony, blowing puffs of smoke into the evening air. The sun’s setting across the horizon, lighting Zayn’s face aglow. He doesn’t look over at Louis, but wordlessly offers him an unlit cigarette. Appreciatively, Louis lights it and inhales the smoke. It dulls the nerves that have been sitting in his chest all day.

“Z?”

“Hm?”

“I was just,” Louis stops, suddenly unsure why he thought it’d be a good idea to get love advice from Zayn. “Nevermind.”

“Nope,” Zayn turns his head, glares, and blows a puff of smoke straight into Louis’ face. “Y’know I hate that.”

“Right,” Louis sighs. “Just, how’d you know Liam was _the one_?”

“What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said,” Louis huffs, dropping his cigarette to the ground, pressing his heel into it. “Another.” Zayn obliges, handing Louis another cigarette.

“Liam’s not _the one_ ,” Now it’s Louis’ turn to get defensive.

“What the hell does that mean?!”

“You’re telling me you believe in soulmates?” Zayn gives Louis an unimpressed look.

“Maybe!”

“Well, I don’t,”

“Bullshit. You look at Liam, hang off of Liam, talk about Liam, like he’s god’s gift to you!”

“We’re just a good pair.”

“Pair?!”

“Yeah, what the fuck’s wrong with that?!”

“Nothing, I guess.” Louis shakes his head.

They stand in silence, watching the sun slowly disappear. The sky changes from a golden yellow, to a burning orange, then blue as blue can be. The white clouds drift across the skyline, content to blow in the wind. It’s calming, though it does allow Louis’ mind to wander. And wandering back to thoughts of Harry are dangerous if he plans to keep this on the down low. He’s unsure if it’s the best plan, but selfishly he wishes to keep the memories to himself. At least for now.

X

On Monday afternoon, Louis finds himself wandering into Treasures in Paradise. Perrie’s blue eyes are hiding behind a pair of daisy sunglasses. She’s got a huge smile across her face.

“Louis!” she cheers, clapping her hands together. “What brings you in?”

“Can’t I just want to visit my favorite girls?”

“He’s precious, isn’t he?” Jade’s coming into view, red heart sunglasses perched atop her head.

“How was work this weekend?” Louis asks.

“Sales were up,” Perrie folds her arms across her chest. “We really should’ve just closed the shop, though, right?”

“Yeah yeah,” Louis huffs. “I’m happy for the both of you,”

“Weekends are crucial,” Perrie tsks. “Paradise Pier is full of tourists.”

“I know,” Louis wraps an arm around Jade’s shoulders as she comes to slouch next to him. “Friday’s are my fullest classes.”

“Mondays can be slow, though,” Jade grins. “Maybe we could close up early?” Louis can’t help his grin.

“Yeah, Pez,” Louis teases. “You’re empty right now.”

“Don’t make me the bad guy!”

“Just an hour early?” There’s a plea laced in Jade’s voice. “Enough time to ride the ferris wheel and get a swirly cone?”

“You two are ruthless,” Perrie whines. “Put that puppy dog face away, both of you!” Louis can’t help the laugh that bubbles out.

“Is that a yes?”

“Sure, Lou,”

Louis and Jade whoop in excitement, jumping up and down together.

“This won’t happen again,” Perrie says, as if closing the shop early wasn’t a bimonthly occurrence. Jade loved nights on the pier, the stars and lanterns glittering in sync. Perrie loved Jade, making it completely futile to try and refuse. And Louis pushed until he got his way. Therefore, Jade and Louis really were an unbeatable force.

Louis sticks around the shop, dusting shelves as instructed by Jade. Louis, too, has a difficult time refusing Jade of anything. Helping her with chores seemed to be a reoccurring practice. Louis’ aviators were perched atop his head, and Jade kept stopping to admire his freckled nose. They’d hide behind a shelf, and she’d count them one by one.

“You seem happier,” Jade murmured, the two ducking to hide away from Perrie counting merchandise. “I mean, happier than Saturday.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jade smiled. “I like this Louis. I missed you hanging out with us,”

“Here I am,” Louis replied lamely, his smile gentle.

It’s not long before the three friends are pulling down the guard rail, locking up the shop for the night.

“Swirly cones first?” Jade says, and both nod their approval. Jade grasps Perrie’s hand in her own, linking her other arm with Louis, tugging the two along.

Their shop was perched atop the bridge that connected the Pacific Wharf waters to the Paradise Pier beach. Treasures in Paradise was directly next to Paradise Cones. They served Jade’s very favorite swirly cones; soft-served vanilla ice cream swirled with your flavor of choice. Each time, they ordered the same flavors.

“Bubblegum,”

“Cherry,”

“Chocolate,”

With cones as big as their heads in grasp, the three ventured down the pier. As the bridge sloped down to the pier, large billboards and photo-ops lined one side, the other side a perfect view of the sparkling ocean. The sun was setting against the horizon, lighting their skin aglow. Louis felt golden.

The line for the ferris wheel went fast, and before long they were loading into their cart. The music played at the base, and the three danced in their seats until they couldn’t hear the music any longer. They played I Spy, squinting down at the ground below them. Louis cheated when he spots something grey, which turns out to be a jumping dolphin. Perrie takes numerous pictures with the polaroid around her neck. Jade keeps the developed pictures in her tiny rainbow cross-body purse. When they touch the ground again, they race back up the bridge to the Cove Bar.

Louis’ fastest, the girls at his heels. He can’t help the smile that’s tugging at his cheeks. He turns to look behind at Jade and Perrie, winks, and pushes himself even harder. He arrives at the entrance to the sensational bar several seconds before the other two.

“No fair,” Jade’s panting. “You started early.”

“Did not! I won fair and square.”

“Sure,” Jade sticks her tongue out, all while Perrie requests three stools at the bar. The sun has completely set now, the moon beginning to rise instead. They’re seated immediately.

From their seats, the view of the ocean is unobstructed. The bar was entirely outside. The circular tables sat underneath a large, white gazebo. The white wood featured wave-like designs, all the way to the top. Fairy lights hung from the top of the gazebo, and lit the entire bar. At the edge of the bar was a railing, and an incredible view of the ocean.

Louis ordered a Neverland Tea, Perrie a Black Pearl, and Jade The Fun Wheel. Perrie makes the bartender take pictures with her polaroid; one where they’re smiling, one with silly faces, and another with tongues sticking out.

Twenty minutes later, Louis needs to use the bathroom, but instead he orders a round of shots. On the count of three they throw the glass back, quickly sucking on the limes placed in front of them. Perrie ordered another round, and before long the three were gleefully tipsy.

They stay at the bar giggling until Louis bladder cannot wait another moment. The girls tease him, poking and tickling his sides. Which is how the night ends; the three unable to stand from giggling and too many drinks.

They stumble home, shushing each other all the way.

Before going their separate ways, Jade wraps her arms tight around Louis neck. He rubs circles into her back.

“See you tomorrow?” Jade’s words are slurred.

“Maybe,” Louis teases. “I’ve got surfers to teach,”

“Yeah yeah,” Jade rolls her eyes.

Louis then pulls Perrie into his grasp, holding a hand around her waist. He breathes in her scent; coconut sun-balm and daisy perfume.

“Thanks, P,”

“Anytime,” and he knows she means it.

Jade digs into her purse, before handing Louis a couple polaroid prints. He thanks her, before heading across the beach to his tower of Paradise View.

X

Midweek-midafternoon, Liam and Zayn had run to the grocery store, and Louis’ standing in the kitchen pouring milk into his cereal bowl. Sugar cereals made the earth spin, as far as Louis was concerned.

Louis had given Liam an important list that included alcohol, popsicles, frozen meals, and cereal. And a pineapple. Which felt like a balanced diet to Louis.

Zayn on the other hand had written up a great list. Liam had given some input; things to grill, bread for toasting, eggs and of course, alcohol.

The blinds were open, allowing sunlight to stream into their living room. The kitchen island overlooked the living room, which meant Louis was being sprayed in sunlight. The apartment was a mess. Louis was by far the messiest, although Liam was a close second. Plus, they hadn’t had time to pick up recently. Mostly, there were blankets, throw pillows, beach towels, and couch cushions thrown about. Liam and Zayn had had a movie night the night before. Which meant they threw the couch cushions onto the ground, and made a little palette on the floor. Which also meant, stray popcorn cornels were strewn about. Bowls were in the sink with ice cream leftovers stuck to the sides. Louis would have to tease them upon their return.

Louis plopped himself onto the couch cushions, and flipped on their television. Giant sharks filled the screen, and Louis cackled to himself.

“Fuck, shark week,”

Some unknown time later, Liam and Zayn pushed through the front door, each with several bags in their grasps.

“A little help,” Zayn grumbled.

“Looks like you’ve got it,” Louis hummed, glancing away from his show. “It’s shark week.”

“Really?!” Liam exclaimed, running across the room to get a better look. “Oh man, I knew it was coming up. Didn’t realize it was this soon.”

“You two are ridiculous,” Zayn huffed, taking the grocery bags into the kitchen. “A little help?” Zayn repeated, this time towards Liam.

“Yeah, yeah, just a minute.”

Zayn grumbled under his breath, something about ‘living with children’.

“You don’t even live here,” Louis pointed out, this time not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Exactly,” Zayn grumbled again.

“Just wait ‘til the commercial!” Liam called back.

Louis had to laugh.

“This is _so_ not funny,” Zayn opened the cupboard, and started piling things into it.

“Sure,” Louis mumbled. No one seemed to have heard him.

 

When the commercial came, Zayn had already finished putting everything away. Louis and Liam sat side by side discussing the last several minutes of the show. Zayn huffed something unintelligible, and went to take a shower.

Half an hour later he came back out, gave Liam a lengthy kiss, and started the oven for frozen pizzas.

Days out underneath the golden sunshine were perfect in absolutely every way. And yet, times spent inside their little apartment felt just as great.

Zayn squished onto the floor inbetween Liam and Louis, tucked Liam into his side, and nudged Louis with his hip several times in a row. Which in their friendship meant something between ‘fuck you’ and ‘im sorry for being bitchy’. Which was something wonderful in of itself, Louis thought. Secret hip language. Secret hip language that even Liam didn’t know about. Louis hipchecked him, which meant something like ‘you’re my best friend fucker’.

Zayn loaded each of their pizza’s onto plates they’d picked up from a second-hand store. They had palm trees on them. Zayn also poured them each a glass of mango vodka, and the three settled onto the floor once more.

 

Hours later, Louis was finishing his second glass of wine, settled underneath the bathtub bubbles. Three golden bath bombs fizzed in the water. Candles sat on the counter, wafting the room in a coconut, pineapple heaven.

Louis could easily hear Zayn’s music playing from the other room, setting the tone. His muscles relaxed underneath the water, and his mind was quiet. The alcohol made his chest warm, and mind fuzzy. His limbs were light, and his cheeks stained pink.

He sang along to the music he could hear, and made up his own lyrics when a song was too soft. It felt kind of like paradise; pruny fingers and all.

Despite his attempts to cover the overflow drain, the bathwater slowly leaked out. Leaving the tub emptier every minute. Louis wasn’t in a state to mind, though. Instead, he sipped the rest of his wine glass and waited.

It was easy to lose track of time. Could’ve been minutes, could’ve been hours by time Louis finally stood up. Stretching his arms above his head, and nearly knocking over his empty glass.

He left the bathroom wrapped in his robe. The apartment was dark, though he could hear Zayn and Liam softly talking from Liam’s bedroom. Louis could barely make out their conversation.

“I’ll miss you,” Zayn was saying. “Things are perfect the way they are.”

“But if I sold more fish-”

“Don’t. Things are great,”

“Yeah, they are,” Liam’s voice was full of so much happiness, Louis chest felt warm. He couldn’t help but lean against the door frame.

“Goodnight,” Louis said, voice loud and shaky. From the wine. Definitely.

“Night, Lou,” Liam called back, sitting up and offering a small smile in the dark.

Louis smiled back, before turning back to his room.

X

The rest of Louis’ week was fairly boring. Or as boring as a week in Paradise Pier could be. Sometimes, the daily grind, no matter how exciting, just seemed to drag on. Louis focused on teaching children to love surfing. He savored his trip fishing with Liam. Everything was as normal as it should be. Yet, Louis felt somehow different inside. As if he was carrying a large secret inside, holding it hostage from Liam and Zayn. The entire week passed, and Louis had yet to say a thing about Harry. And he wasn’t sure why not.

He came close to telling Liam about his very eventful Saturday night while out on Liam’s fishing boat, but the words just wouldn’t come. As they laughed about something Andy had said recently, Louis burned with the memory of Harry’s first time trying cotton candy. And when Liam mentioned the ferris wheel, Louis couldn’t help but hear Harry’s bubbling laugh in his ears.

Something about Harry was special, that much Louis had decided. He’d also decided that he was quite clingy. (Liam would’ve scoffed had Louis voiced this realization. Liam’s told him this from the day they first met. Wherever Liam and Zayn were, Louis wasn’t too far behind. Louis was lucky neither minded.) He wanted to meet Harry again. And he wasn’t sure that we ever would. Harry had seemed sure they’d get to enjoy the pier together again, but Louis wasn’t so sure anymore.

A part of Louis wonders if he hadn’t just dreamt Saturday altogether.

Louis’ awoken Friday morning by a heavy weight dipping into the mattress beside him. He can feel hot breath on his cheek, and a hand tickling his side.

“Liam,” Louis groans, anger rising in his chest. Louis is so not a morning person.

“Hey, Lou,” Liam mumbles quietly. “Don’t you have work today?”

“Not until later,” Louis huffs. “So I’d really appreciate it if you’d let me go back to sleep,”

“Oh you’re no fun,” Liam pouts. “Come on, Lou, Zayn’s busy. Keep me company.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Lou-”

“Liam, seriously, be quiet,” Louis grits out, turning onto his other side. “You can stay, but let me sleep.”

“Deal.”

Louis’ eyes are shut, his whole body relaxed, nearly asleep once more, when Liam says,

“There’s a beach party tonight.”

“For fucks sake!” Louis knows he can be a bit dramatic sometimes. However, right now is not one of those times. He pulls his pillow out from underneath his head, before placing it over his face. He can hear Liam chuckling, which does nothing but boil Louis’ blood. He stretches out his leg, and successfully kicks Liam’s shin. Louis can’t tell if he chuckles or huffs in pain. Louis finds he doesn’t really care either way.

The room is silent for god knows how long. Louis’ even breathing fills the room, his eyes clamped shut, Liam’s body warm against his side. Louis loves cuddling, and Liam always complies. The first few weeks at Paradise Pier had been intense, a bit scary, and a tad overwhelming. Liam’s constant cuddles had been like a lifeline.

“Are you gonna come to the party?” Liam’s voice is barely audible, and Louis feels only a bit guilty for his earlier actions.

“Probably,”

“Yeah, I am, too,” Liam supplies happily. “They’re going to light Tiki lanterns and Zayn said something about exotic beer.”

“Sounds fun,” Louis smiles genuinely. “But I’ve no idea what to wear.”

Liam giggles. “That’s my Lou,”

 

The beach looked amazing in Louis’ humble opinion. Granted, the moonlight always made the waves sparkle, and the joyous shouts of friends always made the beach seem alive, but somehow it felt different that night. The waves obeyed their lunar queen, coming back to kiss the shore over and over again.

Liam was right about the tiki torches. They were placed all across the beach, poles shoved deep into the sand. Food stands lined the edge of the sand, bright lights and neon signs inviting customers to come and enjoy. Zayn had already bought Liam a cotton candy, a large plate full of funnel cake, and a Popsicle. Zayn was defenseless to Liam’s puppy dog pout. Louis understood, Liam had it down to a science. His sweet features scrunched up, and his bottom lip poked out. Louis’ wasn’t too bad either, as Zayn had already bought him a peach schnapps called ‘Sex on the Beach’ and was close to wearing him down for another.

Louis could see the telltale signs of a drunk Zayn; the infamous sparkle in his eyes, and the slight swaying of his body. Liam was buzzed, and the rest of the crowd wasn’t far behind. Bodies bounced and jumped together by the large speakers. Loud laughter and conversation could be heard from the food trucks. And Louis felt oddly disconnected from it all. His limbs felt heavy. Perrie’s call to, “Come dance, Lou!” was met with a shake of the head, and a, “Maybe later, P.”

Louis found himself ordering shots from a truck, though something caught his eye. Out of the corner of his eye he swore he noticed someone familiar. He couldn’t place his finger on whom it might be, and instead turned back to the server. He handed over several crumpled dollar bills and accepted the tiny glass, tipping his head back. The cold liquid burned down his throat, and seemingly lit his veins on fire for several seconds. He eagerly paid for another round, as well as a round for Zayn and Liam.

The dimly illuminated beach was full of bodies, making it nearly impossible to spot Zayn or Liam. He considered drinking their round himself. Reaching onto his tiptoes didn’t even seem to be working. As he bounced on the balls of his feet, attempting to get a better view, Louis’ peripheral view caught the mystery person once again. Curiosity winning, Louis turned his body completely, only to come face-to-face with a dream.

“Harry?!” Louis’ head was swimming. “I thought you were a dream.” Louis instantly cursed himself.

“A dream?” Harry look confused, looking Louis up and down with an arched eyebrow.

“No, no, uh,” Louis could feel his large smile tipping his features up. “What’re you doing here?” Smooth.

“I saw the sparks of light way up in the sky,” Harry smiled shyly. “I, uh, I’ve been wanting to come back.”

“Fireworks?” Louis supplied, tilting his head to the side. Harry nodded. “Right, right,” Louis swallowed. “Oh, you want one?” Louis offered the shot to Harry, seemingly just realizing he’d still had it in his grasp.

“Sure,” Harry nods, dipping his tongue into the amber liquid and making a face. Louis giggles.

“Drink it, Harry,”

“Right,” he puts the glass to his lips. He closes his eyes for a moment, before smiling down at Louis.

“You like it?”

“Mhmm,”

“You’ve never had anything like it?”

“Something like that, yeah,” Harry nods. “Who’s that one for?”

“You want it?”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry downs it quicker than the first, his green eyes alight. “I like this party.”

“It’s pretty cool,” Louis agrees. “It’s good for the locals, and it also brings in more tourists.”

“I see,” Harry nods.

They stand facing each other for a long moment. Harry’s hair is just as long and curly as Louis had remembered it. His green eyes are just as brilliant as Louis had imagined them. His open button up shirt has pineapples on it, and Louis thinks it’s just about the most endearing thing he’s ever seen.

Several moments pass before the music changes, and Harry’s eyes light up. The tempo is upbeat, and the crowd cheers.

“I really like this music,” Harry exclaims, tucking strands of hair behind his ear.

“Yeah, me too,” Louis bites his bottom lip, and takes a leap of faith. “Wanna dance?” Harry’s eyes instantly light up. (Which is basically the exact face Louis had been imaging.)

Harry grabs Louis’ wrist and tugs him toward the large, moving crowd of people. Harry steadies himself while he’s still got Louis in his grasps. His smile is brilliant though he looks tentative. Louis starts moving his hips to the music and it’s only a moment before Harry’s mimicking everyone’s jumping pattern. He doesn’t let go of Louis, merely yanks on Louis’ arm to bring him up and down with him. Louis can’t help but glance up at Harry, whose eyes are closed, hair bouncing against his shoulders and neck. He’s picturesque.

Harry gets braver. He places his hands on Louis’ hips and tries to mimic Louis’ motions. Louis has to stop his mind from wandering, as Harry’s hips brush his every beat or so. It’s captivating. It’s pure electricity.

It’s easy to lose himself in the moment, breathe in the fresh ocean air and focus on his senses. The music licks up Louis’ body, hyping him up. He can feel his heart beat to the thump of the bass. He can feel his skin tingle from where Harry’s still got a grip on him. He can hear the shouts of joy and excitement coming from all around him. The taste of peach schnapps is still fresh on his tongue. His hip presses against Harry’s as they force their way towards the middle of the crowd. People are all around them, which only hypes Louis up more. Harry’s bopping his head to the beat, long hair flying all around him. He keeps knocking his side against Louis’. Louis’ skin is alight at the touch, responding in kind.

Each new song brings on new, interesting dance moves from Harry. Three songs in and he’s waving his arms up and down, shimming his waist from side to side, shouts of joy escaping his lips. He looks absolutely ridiculous. Yet, he completely fits in. The happy aura Harry puts out causes people to flock towards him. Some copy him, some find their own beat. Either way, Harry continues to dance.

“I’m having fun!” Harry shouts at him several songs later. His face is broken out in a large, goofy smile. His green eyes are glossy and filled with happiness. Glee even. Louis’ entranced.

“Yeah?” Louis’ sure he’s got a goofy grin of his own.

“Mhmm,” Harry nods, his head still bopping. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” Louis knows he’s beaming now. “I am.”

“Good,” Harry faces forward once more. Louis watches as Harry connects back with the music. He can see the actual moment it happens, the way Harry magically finds rhythm.

Louis wants to ask Harry a million questions, but it’s too loud and the moment is all wrong. If Harry weren’t having the time of his life, Louis might selfishly whisk him away to somewhere quiet. Somewhere where the music didn’t feel like electricity, and the moonlight like magic.

Louis loses track of time after that. He decides to follow Harry’s lead and just let go of everything he’s thinking. He isn’t a very good dancer, but he’s full of confidence. Which makes Harry shoot him happy, little smiles. Louis’ not sure how many songs the DJ plays after that. Sometime after Gold and The Ocean plays, Harry looks back down at Louis, and gestures back to the food carts. Louis follows his lead, placing a hand on the small of his back so as not to become separated.

“I’d like another drink,” Harry murmurs. “Thirsty,” he gestures towards his throat.

“Alright, yeah,” Louis nods.

“Ooh, maybe one of those!” Harry points to a large, blue drink another party goer is holding. “Look, it’s got that cotton candy stuff on top!”

“A cotton candy lemonade?”

“That sounds amazing, Louis,” Harry’s voice has gone whimsical like it constantly does. Somehow his deep voice is laced with a tinge of magic. Sometimes, when Harry speaks, it sounds like a song.

“They are,” Louis nods, leading Harry to one of the many food displays set about the beach. “You’ll really like it,”

Harry stands eagerly patient beside Louis. The line moves fairly quickly, and Louis thinks Harry might actually be bouncing up and down. Harry’s excitement is infectious, leading to Louis ordering one for himself as well.

The two stand together, hips brushing, each holding a full glass in their grasps. Harry doesn’t hesitate, quickly biting off a piece of cotton candy from the top. His face lights up, and he glances down at Louis in awe. His eyes portray everything he isn’t saying, as he takes another small bite. Somehow, it melts Louis’ heart until it feels like mush in his chest. Very happy mush.

Companionable silence washes over the two. They never break contact, their sides rubbing against one another as Harry can’t seem to stand still. He’s swaying from side to side, making the sweetest little pleased noises as he enjoys his treat. Louis is so caught up in the warmth radiating off of Harry, and the way the cool drink slides down his throat, that he doesn’t notice Liam and Zayn approaching the two.

“Having fun?!” Zayn’s cheeky voice startles Louis, heat rising on the back of his neck.

“Yes,” Louis fixes Zayn with a look. “We are.”

“I’m Liam. Nice to meet you.” and, okay, Louis’ forgotten how polite and kind Liam Payne really is.

“I’m Harry,” Harry’s face is broken out in a large smile, his tongue dyed blue. “Nice to meet you, Leeyum.” Harry says his name so endearingly, dragging each letter out. Louis really can’t help the smile that just continues to grow.

“Zayn,” he introduces himself with a curt nod.

“Hello, Zayn,” 

“These are my best friends,” Louis tells Harry.

“It’s a pleasure,”

“We’ve been looking for you,” Liam tells Louis. “Wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine,” Louis blushes, glancing over at Harry.

“And buzzed,” Zayn mumbles, but Louis just glares at him.

“Have you tried this melting treat?” Harry asks the couple, gesturing towards his half full glass.

“Yeah, it’s great,” Liam’s got a puzzled look across his face, but he’s smiling nonetheless.

“They’re like magic,” Harry says.

“Just about,” Zayn agrees.

“Wanna go for a walk, Harry?” Louis breaks the impending silence, glancing over. He could feel the awkwardness bubbling in his chest.

“Sure,” Harry waves goodbye, following quickly behind Louis.

“They’re nice,” Harry says a minute later, and Louis can’t help but glance at him from the corner of his eye.

“They’re great,” Louis agrees. “They’re part of the reason I love it here.”

“I understand,” Harry smiles. “Back home I have a best friend, and an older sister. They make it bearable.”

“You really don’t like it there?”

Harry’s quiet for a moment, and Louis worries he may have gone too far.

“I just feel,” Harry begins, slowing his pace and turning to look out at the ocean. “Sometimes I feel like I can’t reach my full potential back home. I’ve learned all I can, grown as much as I can. I long for something new.”

Louis doesn’t know what to say. He’d come to Paradise Pier to escape, to live underneath the brilliant sun, to make new friends. Maybe he knew exactly what Harry meant.

“I feel like a great big fish, stuck in a bowl,” Harry glances over to Louis. “I can’t move anymore.”

“I moved here for a fresh start, too,”

“And the people here,” Harry’s smile grows. “They’re so wonderful. They don’t know it, but they are.”

“People are people,”

“Maybe,” Harry agrees. “But I’ve never met anyone who compares.”

“You’ve gotten all of that just after a couple of nights?” Harry blushes.

“I’ve looked over this place for a long time. I’ve been wanting to visit for forever.”

They continue walking, slowly edging towards the beginning of the pier.

“Do you like it here as much as you thought you would?” Harry asks tentatively.

Louis lets the question roll through his mind, before answering. “Yes.” Harry’s face lights up.

They walk the rest of the way up the pier quietly. Harry’s drinking in the sights, and Louis finds himself doing the same. Harry brings this side out of him he doesn’t remember. Seeing Paradise Pier in Harry’s eyes is like seeing it anew. The lights seem brighter, the attractions faster, the people kinder. It’s exhilarating, honestly. It’s a fresh start. It’s magical once more. Louis hadn’t realized he’d missed this perspective.

Louis leads him towards the boardwalk games. Several booths sit side by side, each with flashing signs and prizes hanging on display. There are lines for each booth; children with their parents, teenagers with hearts in their eyes, friends laughing loudly. Louis pulls Harry towards a shorter line.

“Wanna try the ring toss?”

“What’s a ring toss?”

“You’ll see,” Louis laughs.

When it’s their turn, Louis slips over several dollar bills, in exchange for several rings. He gives Harry three of the five rings.

“Watch,” Louis instructs.

Carefully, he swings his arm back and forth several times. He squints an eye, before tossing the ring. It lands on the neck of a bottle.

“Yes!” Louis cheers. “Your turn, Harry.”

“Alright,” he looks nervous, throwing his rings with a flick of the wrist. It doesn’t land on a bottle, instead bouncing off the edge of the table and falling to the ground. Harry tosses the next ring in the same manner, not making it once again.

“Here, I’ll go again,” Louis stops Harry. “You gotta be more gentle.” Louis makes his second one.

“Gentle, okay,” Harry’s got his tongue sticking out, eyes focused on the nearest bottle. He lobs it over the counter, and it lands on the floor once more. “Whoops,”

“Hey, you’ll get the hang of it,” Louis promises. “Come on, you gotta try this one. Maybe you’re better at darts.”

As it turns out, Harry isn’t patient enough for darts, caught only duds in the fishing game, and was too clumsy for the water guns. There’s only baseball throwing left, and Louis’ determined to win Harry a prize. After game two, Harry hadn’t shut up about the adorable plush prizes. Having had months of practicing, Louis’ confident in his skills.

“Harry,” Louis says as they walk to the final game. “Which bear is your favorite?”

“Hmm,” Harry glances down the sides of the booth. “Maybe the blue, or the purple,” he continues looking. “No, definitely the rainbow one!”

“Deal.”

Once they’ve made it to the front of the line, Louis tosses Harry a wink before swinging the baseball through the tiny hole. One down, three to go. Steve’s running the booth, and he cheers Louis alongside Harry. And as expected, Louis makes the other three.

“Nice shots,” Steve teases. “Which bear will it be?”

“The rainbow,” Harry points out.

“Great choice.”

 

Half an hour later found the pair walking off the pier, and onto the sand. At nightfall, the sand was cooler, and sparkled underneath the moonlight. At nightfall, the coastal air was breezy. At nightfall, Louis felt lighter. There was nothing to do but enjoy the moment. Nothing to do but be happy.

“I haven’t had this much fun in a long while,” Harry whispered, almost as if he didn’t want Louis to hear. They were side-by-side, taking slow strides against the beach. Louis didn’t know what to say. Because, if Harry hadn’t meant to say it aloud, Louis doesn’t want to embarrass him. And yet, if Harry had meant to, Louis didn’t know how to say that Harry reminded him of the essence of Paradise Pier.

Paradise View Apartments stood in front of them, hundreds of little square windows lit up from the inside. It was another sight that caught Louis’ breath. Something about knowing others were happy here, too.

“I always imagined what this place would be like,” Harry continued. “But I could’ve never dreamed it’d be this wonderful.”

“You have to tell me about where you’re from,” Louis hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but now that it was in the air, he didn’t regret it.

“Oh,” Harry paused, and turned to look at Louis. “It’s nothing special.”

“I’d still love to hear.”

Harry doesn’t say anything, just glances down at their feet. He’s still clutching the stuffed, rainbow bear, holding it against his chest.

“Come back with me,” Louis says quickly, before he loses his nerve. “It’s late. Just stay the night over at mine.”

Harry smiles, glancing up to catch Louis’ gaze in his own.

“Come on,” Louis presses, reaching over to splay his hand across Harry’s waist. “You’ll love my place.”

“I’m sure I will,” Harry murmurs. “But I should be getting back.”

“No one will even know you’re missing,” Louis tries again, and really he should feel pathetic about the entire situation. They’re both adults. Louis shouldn’t be begging this beautiful boy to ditch his parents to spend the night. And yet, here they are.

“But,” Harry starts, yet doesn’t finish. Harry’s got a glint of something in his eye, and Louis nearly tugs Harry along with him without another word.

“You know you want to,” Louis’ voice pulls the vowels out, making his voice borderline whiney.

“I do,” Harry agrees. “If only things were that easy.”

“They can be.”

“I wish, Louis,” which, Harry still hasn’t said, ‘no’.

“Come take a look at the housing before you decide to move here,” Louis says. “Come see my place, I’ll make you popcorn, we can watch a movie. I just,” Louis pauses. “I don’t want to say goodbye.”

“I don’t either,”

Harry reaches over, and grabs Louis’ hand in his own free one. Harry worries his bottom lip, and then smiles.

“If you’re sure,” Harry murmurs, rubbing circles against Louis’ hand with his thumb. And, wow, Louis wasn’t expecting that. Wasn’t expecting the butterflies in his stomach, or the jump his heart does.

“I’m positive,” Louis tugs on Harry’s hand, pulling him along behind him. He walks quickly, afraid Harry will change his mind. Harry doesn’t seem to mind, just giggles and follows along.

They climb up the staircases, whispers and secrets against their lips. Suddenly, Louis wants Harry all to himself. Doesn’t want to share with the party goers, and boardwalk friends, and the beach. He craves Harry’s attention, his solitude, his thoughts. Harry speaks slowly, yet thoughtfully, and candidly. And if they’re not alone soon, Louis might lose it.

There are too many things to say, and ask. Louis’ been holding in questions since the day they met. Although it felt wrong to pressure Harry, and to pry, Louis wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait. Louis was too forward. But the timing hadn’t been right yet.

Once they reach Louis’ apartment door, Louis knocks twice, loudly. Several minutes pass, and no one comes to the door. Which is great. Louis hunts for the spare key, shoves the door open, and pulls Harry into the apartment. It’s a mess; it always is. It feels like home. Harry’s got a look of wonder etched across his features.

“You live here?” Harry murmurs, reaching out to grab a picture frame sitting on the coffee table. It’s got a picture of Louis and Liam, arms wrapped around each other’s bodies. (It’s from the first month they’d lived together. They’d lived off of ramen noodles, mac and cheese, and fruit snacks. They’d burnt spaghetti; twice. They hadn’t left the beach until moonlight. Louis had been so at peace; he was giddy nearly every second of the day. Andy had taken the picture. And it was still one of Louis’ very favorites.)

“Yep,” Louis nods, glancing around the living room. “I’d say I’m sorry for the mess, but I’m really not.”

Harry giggles.

“Somehow I’m not surprised.”

“Liam would be so embarrassed,” Louis tells him. “He’s always cleaning up before we have guests over.”

“Of course he is,”

“But he’s not here right now,” Louis says lamely, wishing he hadn’t said it. Although, Harry’s smile turns shy, and turns to look at Louis.

“No, he’s not.”

Louis meets his gaze. Harry’s eyes are sea foam green tonight. (Which, Louis’ starting to feel quite emotional about. They’re the lightest Louis remembers ever seeing them. They’re soft, and Louis feels comforted just glancing at them. It’s a tranquil, smooth, calming shade, all pooled together in Harry’s iris’.)

The alcohol, and the adrenaline, and the excitement are lighting Louis’ veins. He feels tipsy, and nervous, and absolutely giddy. His mind won’t focus, his thoughts a jumble of _Harry, Harry, Harry;_ things he can’t quite put into words. Which, yes, thank you alcohol. Not sure it’s possible to describe the fluttering in his stomach, or the electricity in a glance.

Harry’s smile is wide, vibrant.

Louis doesn’t tear his eyes away, and so is instantly concerned when Harry winces, taking in a sharp breath.

“Are you okay?”

Harry doesn’t answer, just leans down to knead at his leg.

“Here,” Louis rushes over, and wraps an arm around Harry’s waist.

“Leg cramp,” Harry mutters, pain clear in his voice. “I think.”

“Alright,” Louis murmurs, guiding Harry into his bedroom. Louis doesn’t spare the mess a thought, just eases Harry onto the bed. It’s a long way down, and Harry winces half way there. “There you are,” Louis’ nearly cooing, gently rubbing Harry’s knee.

Louis doesn’t say a word, just sits beside Harry as his facial features give away the changes from agony, to pain, to dull ache.

“I’m sorry,” Harry manages, head falling onto Louis’ shoulder.

“Hush,” Louis chides. “Are you alright?”

Harry nods. Louis isn’t sure he believes him, but he leaves it when Harry flops back against the pillows.

“I like this,” Harry tells him matter-of-factly.

“Thank you,” Louis lays down, turning on his side to face Harry. Harry smiles sweetly, his face nearly void of the pain. Louis could just see the glint of it still lingering in his eyes. Harry lay still, resting his weight on his elbow, his head propped up by his hand.

“It smells like you in here,”

“Is that a good thing?” Louis asks, his face wrinkling up. Harry giggles.

“Yes.” Harry’s reply is adamant. “Like sunshine and ocean air.”

“That’s quite the compliment, Harry dear,” Harry giggles again, and really Louis doesn’t want him to ever stop.

“My favorite smell,” Harry murmurs.

“Mine, too,”

At first, they talk about the small stuff; candy, drinks, music, treats, attractions on the pier. They talk about the night they’d had. Louis’ hip is sore from staying in the same position, though he keeps his eyes locked with Harry’s. Harry’s own eyes glitter, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. Harry asks more questions. Questions Louis isn’t sure how to answer, and others that include long, hilarious stories as answers. Harry is full of brightness; excited over every new anecdote. But as the night stretches on, Louis has to ask his own questions.

“H,” Louis murmurs the nickname he’d just given the other boy. “Why can’t you stay?” Harry sucks in a deep breath, and looks away from Louis.

Louis has to know. If there is some way to fix things, Louis knows he wouldn’t hesitate even for a moment. If there is a way to keep Harry smiling forever, Louis has to know it. As sadness washes across Harry’s features, Louis’ happy he had waited for this comforting solitude. Now, it’s just them two. Louis stretches out his arm, and rubs smooth circles against Harry’s side.

“It’s just that,” Harry begins, sadness in his eyes, bitterness in his voice. “My father is set in his ways. He is unable and unwilling to try and understand my viewpoint. And I’m twenty years old.” He adds the last bit with a hint of anger.

Louis bites the inside of his cheek.

“I’m unhappy back home.” Which doesn’t answer Louis question, except that it does.

“Oh, love,” Louis sighs, raising his hand up to brush a finger against the side of Harry’s face. He catches a curl between his fingers, and lays his hand down gently. “ _You_ have to be happy, first and foremost.”

“It’s not that easy.” Harry sighs heavily. “I have a duty back home,” and Louis understands that. In high school it had been his job to care for his younger sisters. While his mother worked late shifts, Louis made dinner, helped with homework, soothed, comforted, and put them each to bed. But his sweet mother would’ve never allowed for Louis to stay behind. She knew that Louis needed to get away.

“I’m sorry,” Louis murmurs. He holds Harry’s gaze with his own. “Surely they’ll understand your absence,”

“I agree,” Harry says. “They’ll do just fine without me.”

“You have to say that, then,”

“I’ve tried,” Harry sighs miserably. “My father won’t have it.”

“Then I’ll talk to him,”

Harry’s smiles, and it’s such a lovely contradiction; the sadness and joy mixing against his features.

“I’m not so sure about that.”

“Yeah,” Louis’ voice is full of conviction. “If he really loves you, he’ll want what’s best for you.”

Harry doesn’t say anything, just shakes his head ‘no’ and leans over to press his lips gently against Louis’.

“Thank you, Lou,” Harry speaks softly, his voice nearly swept away into the dark room.

“Let me,” Louis pushes. “I’m really convincing.”

“You are,” Harry agrees. “But, my best friend, Niall, says I just need to stay hopeful.” Harry adds, rolling his eyes dramatically. “I don’t believe him, though.”

“Best friend, huh? You haven’t mentioned him,”

“Niall,” Harry supplies lamely. “He’s blonde, and very excitable. Always able to see the positive, which is seriously annoying sometimes. I wouldn’t be here without him,” Harry tells Louis. “He’s covering for me.”

“Tell him thank you from me, then,”

“I will. I owe him my life.”

Neither speak for several moments. Louis relishes in the not-so silence; which is to say that sweet, happy breaths, and limbs shifting, and ocean waves heard from here are the kind of silence Louis thrives off of. Louis rolls to his back, and Harry follows. Louis searches out Harry’s hand in the tangle of sheets, and grasps it gently. Harry’s breathing evens out, and Louis thinks he might’ve fallen asleep.

“Thank you,” Harry murmurs into the dark. Louis turns just his head, looking over at Harry’s profile.

“For?”

“Everything.” Harry squeezes Louis’ hand. “Tonight, your kindness, being so cute,”

Louis huffs, and giggles.

“You’re charming, H, you know that?”

“I’ve been told,” Harry murmurs.

“Good, because that was fucking charming,”

Harry giggles, before turning his head. He presses his nose up against Louis’. Neither move, faces pressed together. Louis, though, can’t help but lean in to seal their lips together. It’s just a soft, barely-there kiss. A soft, brush of the lips. But it’s enough to encourage both of them. Harry leans closer, pressing his lips firmer against Louis’. It’s still gentle, though. A gentle slide of the lips against one another. Louis pulls away first, leaning his forehead against Harry’s.

Harry blinks, once, twice, before pressing his lips against Louis’ cheek. And then up to his cheekbone, his temple, his forehead, down to his nose, and back against his lips. Butterflies are born within Louis’ stomach. His heart does a million jumping jacks. His mind is a constant mantra of Harry’s name.

“I’m happy here, Louis,” Harry murmurs, pulling away to look into his eyes.

Louis selfishly wants to answer with ‘stay’. He swallows the word down, before opening his mouth.

“I’m glad,”

Harry falls asleep first, his breathing becoming even. Louis knows he won’t be able to stay awake much longer. Harry’s body is warm, and cozy, and cuddled right up next to his. It’s a dream come true. Harry is a goddamn dream come true, Louis is positive of it now. His sweet features, kind disposition, compassion for the people back home. His lame jokes, and unabashed laughter. His gentle lips, and soft touch. Louis is positively star-struck and sun-kissed. And it’s with heavy eyelids, and a happy heart, that Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s forehead, and falls asleep beside him.

 

In the morning, Louis pours them both bowls of cereal. They eat in Louis’ bed, the comforter tangled up between them. After going back into the kitchen for his third bowl, Harry brings the box into the bedroom. Harry completes the challenges on the back of the box, and together they make up voices for the characters plastered on the front.

Louis loans Harry a white v-neck and a pair of swim trunks. Louis puts both of their previous clothing in the hamper, knowing Liam or Zayn will get to it eventually.

Neither say anything heavy or serious as they dress for the day. It’s all laughter, and soft kisses. It’s easy to lace fingers together and walk down to the beach. It’s easy to pretend that this could be their life. Because happiness and butterflies and stolen kisses is certainly what Louis has been missing.

“Ever built a sand castle?” Louis’ asks once they’ve made it down to the beach. Harry shakes his head, confirming Louis’ suspicions that Harry hasn’t had the most fun upbringing. “Wanna try?” Louis’ asks, and again Harry doesn’t give a verbal answer. Instead, he nods, though there isn’t a trace of excitement across his features. He’s tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth, right eye twitching.

“You okay?”

Harry nods.

“Promise?”

Harry nods less enthusiastically.

“Can we build a sandcastle?” Harry murmurs after a moment, and Louis lets the issue go. He plops onto the sand, Harry following his lead.

As they sit in the sand, trying to build something recognizable, Harry can’t stop twitching and wincing. Louis holds his tongue, unsure what to say. It doesn’t stop, though. Harry’s face looks pained, and upset.

“Haz?”

“Mhm?”

“Are you alright?”

Harry bites his bottom lip once again, and gives Louis a truly pitiful look. He doesn’t say a word, which is all Louis needed to know.

“What can I do?”

“I don’t think there’s anything you can do,” Harry manages, wincing. He reaches down to rub at his legs, biting down on his lip once again.

“There must be something,” Louis presses, getting up to move closer to Harry, who winces when Louis gets too close to his legs.

“I think I need to go,” Harry groans, trying to get to his feet.

“Wait?! You’re leaving?” Louis’ trying his best not to sound defeated, and angry. Which is honestly difficult. He’s known Harry not even a month, and yet he feels heartbroken to see him in so much pain.

Harry gets to his feet, Louis standing beside him. Harry braces his hands on Louis’ shoulders, and takes several deep breaths. He looks into Louis’ eyes, and Louis feels his entire stomach roll.

“I’ll see you soon, I promise,” Harry’s eyes hold a million emotions. They are frantic and pleading, sad and agony.

“You can barely stand!” Louis challenges, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist.

“Then you understand my urgency,” Harry’s voice is full of conviction.

“I don’t know,” Louis murmurs, searching Harry’s eyes for a hint.

“Please, Louis,” Harry is biting his bottom lip again, his eyes glossy with unshed tears. “You have to trust me.”

“Harry, I don’t know if I can,”

“I’m fine.” Harry leans down and presses a gentle kiss against Louis’ temple. “I’m okay, but you have to let me go. I’ll explain soon.”

Louis holds his breath, his mind a tumbling, whirling mess.

“Alright,”

“Soon. I promise.”

Louis can’t say another word, before Harry’s turning away and ducking behind a group of tourists. It only takes a couple of seconds before Louis cannot see him any longer. It stings. His heart aches suddenly, which is frustrating. Unshed tears prick his eyes. This boy makes Louis unbelievably happy. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you are enjoying so far. Please, I invite you to leave reviews. What did you think? What did you like? What stood out to you? What is your favorite cotton candy flavor? Mine is that limited edition dolewhip cotton candy.


End file.
